All Is Fair In Love And War
by Nicki003
Summary: Kagome? He called. The field was dark and a cool breeze ran over the blood soaked grass. Only silence met his ears. It was deafening, Kagome? He called again. Kagome, where are you? Suddenly he tripped.....
1. Chapter 1

All Is Fair In Love And War

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Summary: "Kagome?" He asked. The field was dark and a cool breeze ran over the blood soaked grass. Only silence met his ears. It was deafening, "Kagome?" He called again. "Kagome, where are you?" Suddenly he tripped...

By Nicki

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

**Prologue chapter**

It is the year 8032. Currently the entire world is at war. This is the biggest war the world has ever known. I refused to fight. I was sentenced to death for my treason. I managed to escape with only three others, we formed a war resistance force. We were soon joined by many others. Our story may be short, it may be long. I guess we wont know until it's over, will we? You don't have to read it, but if you will, get ready for it.

My name you ask? The truth is, I don't know for sure. The reason? I am a miko/demon, the last of my kind. I, along with 18 others, have lived for thousands of years. There is one girl and one guy who have lived since the beginning of ALL time. Anyway, back to the question. My name.

I remember every year of my life. My friends and my family. I do not, though, remember my name. Very few of us do. What do we do? We choose new names every new millennium. Right now? I am Kagome Higurashi.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

Do you like it??? I hope you do. I'll try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

All Is Fair In Love And War

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Summery: "Kagome?" He asked. The field was dark and a cool breeze ran over the blood soaked grass. Only silence met his ears. It was deafening, "Kagome?" He called again. "Kagome, where are you?" Suddenly he tripped...

By Nicki

Chapter 1

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome lay on the bunk-bed contemplating whether or not to get up. The tv screen lay silent.

'Yash must've turned it off last night.'

Kagome examined the ceiling, she reached up and ran her hand over it. Tiny bits of stucco fell atop her blanket. She picked a bit up and examined it before crushing it between her fingers. She rubbed her fingers together, brushing it off. Kagome smiled lightly. So maybe people find it silly to smile at crumbling stucco. But she didn't. No one pays attention to the small things any more. But after being alive for 6561 years, there is not much to pay attention to but the little things. Since 2015 the countries have all been at war, same thing all the time.

Kagome sighed and rolled over to the edge of the bed. Trying not to wake Yash, she made her way down the ladder. She yawned quietly and made her way to the stairs heading to the kitchen. Her feet slid slightly on the blood red carpeted stairs as she walked up them. Kagome walked up the stairs smiling at the artistic graffiti that Yash, Miroku, Sango and herself had drawn on the black and white walls.

'I love this house,' she thought to herself.

To be honest this was the first house that she had felt comfortable in, in a long time. The reason was partly because they were finally back in Japan. After nearly a century of being in Russia, she was glad to be back in their native country. To speak her own language, to live her own customs, and to go to a neutral school. It felt amazing.

She reached the kitchen and looked around it slowly. It had drawings on the walls of it as well, but these were much more detailed. She knew Yash had put a lot of time and energy into these. They were drawings of memories and thoughts. Drawings of the most memorable things. There was one of the time he had been fighting with a guy in one of the schools they'd gone to. There was another of the time Miroku had saved his life. One she found curious though, even Yash had found it odd when he'd drawn it. See the way Yash did these was, he closed his eyes and drew whatever came to mind, adding colour and detail after. This picture in particular was actually not really a picture, but a name. It said Daioshi and was outlined in a rainbow of soft colours. When Kagome had questioned him about it, he'd said somehow he new it was not a name of his. But it wasn't new. It was something he remembered and the colours represented something about the person to whom this name belonged. He'd said that the name was something his mother had told him before the recruiters had come for him and his brother. She ran her hand over the name slowly, he'd taken great care in this one, it was somewhat textured. She stopped her hand over the actual name.

_There was a shadow with an aura of comfort a few meters ahead, Kagome spun her head to look around. She saw only the shadow of things, but none of them were comforting, they were terrifying if anything. She turned back to the original figure and walked toward it. As Kagome drew nearer to it the figure turned toward her. The shadow began to become a form of some sort. It looked like a woman in her mid twenties, but as she got closer the woman seemed like a giant. Kagome looked at her arm and realized two things, she was around the height of a five year old, and she wasn't her, she was a half neko youkai boy. The woman leaned down and picked her up. Kagome felt oddly calm, and comfortable as if she were being held by her mother._

_"Daioshi", the woman whispered softly hugging Kagome to her. "Daioshi, you have to understand. You can't stay with me, I wish you could but you have big things to do in your lifetime"._

_"Mama", Kagome heard a little Japanese boy say. Kagome looked around to find where the kids voice was coming from. "Mama. Please don't let them take me?"_

_"It's not my choice", the woman said sadly. A tear fell on Kagome's face. She realized that the woman was crying. "You have to go. I'm almost out of time, but you, you were born to do amazing things"._

_"But I wanna stay with you mama", Kagome realized it was the little boy she was seeing through talking. "What do you mean I was born to do amazing things?"_

_"They're come for you. Listen to me carefully, there is a boy his name is Teyoshen. He will be of great help to you okay", the woman urged._

_"Mama? I don't understand", the boy said._

_"Teyoshen", The woman said._

"Kagome?" Kagome heard someone say in the distance. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder pulling her back to reality, "Kagome?"

"Yash?" Kagome said when she realized it was him who was calling her. She couldn't pull her away from the woman.

"Oi wench!", Yash yelled loudly.

"Oh what the?" Kagome said, finally in control of her body. She pulled her and away from the drawing abruptly as if it had burnt her, "Yash. SIT!"

A loud crash was heard and Yash groaned, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"You yelled in my ear", Kagome said calmly.

"Well you weren't responding", Yash muttered, angrily getting up from his spot on the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Well that's chapter two for you. I know it's really short but the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. (You know, by clicking that little blue review button) I still might make some changes to this chapter but I'm not sure yet. So anyway, I'll try to get chapter three up a soon as possible.


End file.
